Reconciliation
by Winter's angel
Summary: Seifer's just graduated to become SeeD...and the Graduation Ball serves to bring back memories of a broken love for Quistis. Matters need to be resolved between the blonde couple...It's a Quiefer, for all those Quiefer fans who've been asking me for more!


Author's Note: Quiefer

Author's Note: Quiefer! For all you Queifer fans out there…pleeeease review?

__

None of these characters belong to me, however much I wish it so…~sighz~ 

****

Reconciliation

By Silver Dolphin

It was another one of those graduation balls again, held whenever another batch of Garden Cadets had passed the SeeD exams. Quistis, as an instructor, had been obliged to go. Only after half an afternoon of Squall's cajoling, coaxing, persuading and even threatening, of course. 

Quistis sighed as she watched Squall and Rinoa perform the waltz on the dance floor. Those two seemed to fit together so perfectly, somehow. By now she had given up all those feelings she though she had had for Squall – feelings born from another time, when betrayal had reared its ugly head and stolen what she had cherished so. She had quickly realized that her love for Squall had been a shadow of what she had once felt, long ago…

It was all over now. Thinking about it wasn't going to bring it back. _I shouldn't have come_, she thought moodily, sipping her drink and ignoring the appreciative stares she was receiving from some of the male guests. Watching the couples dance was bringing back horrible memories of a love lost...of another time when she and Seifer had danced together...no other man had moved quite so fluidly with her. Seifer had ruined all other male dance partners for her. _If I have to turn down another invitation to dance, I swear, I'll…_ she was still contemplating what was the worst she could do when a distinguished gentleman came up to her.

"May I have this dance?" he smiled at her.

"No thanks." She clenched her teeth while forcing a return smile at him, trying her best to sound cordial and friendly. But she soon discovered that it was an almost impossible task to do so, with her teeth stuck together like that.

"Oh, but surely such a lovely lady as you…" he cocked his head inquiringly.

She shook her head. "I don't – "

"There you are!" A firm male voice broke into the conversation, and Seifer took her arm in a possessive clasp. "You promised me this dance, remember?" He began to pull her away, leaving the man staring after them in utmost bafflement.

"WHAT are you doing?" she demanded, yanking her arm out of his grasp once they were out of earshot. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I just saved you," he retorted. "This is the thanks I'm getting? Whatever happened to the affectionate hugs and sweet kisses you used to give me?"

Quistis's eyes burned with unshed tears. Why did he have to bring that up? Just to torment her? "You lost all claim to them, Seifer, when you left me two years ago."

"Still holding that grudge, I see. Whatever you believed, sunshine, I didn't leave you. Why can't we just talk about it?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You." She spoke clearly and slowly, as if to an idiot child. 

"Okay. What about a dance?" 

"Are you mad?" she nearly shrieked angrily, losing all of her composure. 

"Is that a yes?"

"NO!" Her fingers itched to slap him. A nice, red welt would have looked so good on that smooth golden skin of his face. She turned and stalked out of the ballroom, cursing darkly under her breath, oblivious to the curious glances thrown her way.

Seifer watched as she stormed away, a small smirk lingering on his lips. But as he made his way out to the balconies, however, the smirk died, and a small sigh escaped the newly graduated SeeD. 

It had been…what…two years now. Had it really been that long without her? He had spent those two years trying to fill the empty void in his life with other things…even after becoming the sorceress's knight he had been unable to forget her. He could still remember…

During the last battle with Edea, the words he had exchanged with her had cut him deep. _"Instructor. I'm still your favorite student, aren't I?"_

She had raised her head to meet his eyes, her own hard and unyielding. _"Not anymore, Seifer."_

Not anymore. Those words had been the reason for the bitter pain searing his heart, the reason why he had lost to them. To have seen her hatred… he had had no will to battle her anymore. Then and there he'd vowed he would win back her heart someday.

He would see her tonight. Maybe, when her defenses were down…she would take him back into her arms and admit that she still loved him. He sure as hell had never meant to hurt her. He loved her, so much…

"I'll give you anything you want." He'd whispered those words into her ear, on that starry night two years ago, back when they had believed in love everlasting.

He had promised her…he would keep his promise. If anything, Seifer was a man of his word.

"Why?" Quistis asked the mirror, as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at her reflection. 

Seifer. No matter how she tried to deny, her heart still raced at the sight of him.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Wasn't breaking her heart once good enough? Did he still have to follow her, taunt her, and mock her with his presence? Damn him. 

"Why do I care if he's following me around or not?" she asked her reflection. It occurred to her that she was talking to herself, but the meeting with Seifer had unnerved her, and she felt that she had the right to behave peculiarly if she pleased. "He's arrogant, a pain in the neck, wouldn't ever finish my homework on time, won't take orders from anyone, a snob, a first-class idiot, and he's – "

The door opened at that instant, revealing a smirking Seifer, head cocked charmingly as he leaned casually in the doorway.

"Right here behind you." he finished in amusement.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 

"I came to see you?" it was more question than statement.

"On this planet, it's customary to knock before you open someone's door," she ground out, hand on the object in question as if she wanted to slam it in his face.

"Beg your pardon," he replied amiably, inviting himself in and settling on her bed with lazy grace, before she could really do so.

"NOT forgiven. Now, it's late, so if you would kindly get out of my room so I can have some peace?"

"I want to talk to you." His voice had a determined note in it.

Azure eyes shooting daggers, she slammed the door shut, throwing her hands up in he air in exasperation. "Fine. Care to tell me what you meant by breaking into my room at two o'clock in the morning? Sitting on my bed?" She blinked. "You're on my bed. For goodness sakes get off my bed."

"Why? Hiding from past memories?" There was that infuriating smirk on his lips. "You shouldn't do that. It was really very good, from what I remember."

"Ohhh." The man was impossible. "Why do you keep bothering me?" Her anger had dulled, and her voice was weary.

Seifer discarded all pretenses at nonchalance and sat up straight. "I just want to talk it out, sunshine. Please."

"Don't call me that," she muttered sullenly. She suddenly felt like a small, helpless child.

"How long are you going to keep running from me? It's been two years, you know."

"Only?" Quistis scowled at him.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

"Then I've nothing to say. Get out."

"You don't really want that, do you?" Ignoring her vicious glare, he stepped forward and wrapped her in a sudden, crushing embrace. His lips drifted in her honey-blonde hair. "I've waited so long for you, sunshine," he murmured, hot breath brushing her ear. "Too long, in fact."

Quistis cuddled against his chest; all reason had fled the moment his hands had slipped around her slender shoulders. She breathed in his familiar scent, fondly remembered from long ago. The smell of warm musk, with the faint trace of leather…a smell that was inherently Seifer's, and no one else's. 

"I hate you," she mumbled against his chest, as reality reasserted itself. For a split second she pressed her body tight against his, and then, with inhuman strength, pushed him away.

Seifer groaned inwardly. He had been so close…oh, well. At least now he knew.

"You still want me, don't you?" He asked.

"No. No. NO."

"Your tongue may lie, but your body can't."

"What did you come here for, anyway?" she hissed. "To ravage me again? Once wasn't enough, was it? Aren't any of your other women free?"

Seifer's hand seized her arm painfully. No matter how she tried, she couldn't free herself from his vice-like grip. 

"I gave you happiness you never knew of," he growled. "How many times have you told me that?"

"Yeah, happiness," Quistis spat. "You picked me up and set me up above the stars, Seifer. And then I fell from the sky. No, you pushed me down." She smiled bitterly, clear blue eyes filled with an ancient pain. "It was a very long way down to the ground. And it hurt."

"I never – "

"You did." She cut in. "Know how it felt? To be seventeen and intensely in love with a bastard like you? The hurt when I realized all you ever wanted from me was a one-night stand?"

"But I – "

"How did it feel to have been the only one to sleep with Balamb Garden's youngest instructor? You can't insult me the way you did and expect me to forget it, you know."

"Yes, but – "

"You are a perfect moron – "

" - and you love me." Seifer looked pleased to have actually gotten a word in edgewise.

"I most certainly do not!"

"Quistis," he said softly, pulling her towards him so that their faces were very close, "You will always love me."

"You – are – mad." She said emphatically, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"LISTEN!" Seifer roared. Shocked, Quistis stopped struggling in his arms.

"Contrary to what you think, sunshine, I didn't ditch you."

"After you had taken my body…you didn't even stay the night. The next morning, you acted as if nothing had happened. And by my bedside, I found some change from your pockets." Quistis's eyes blazed. "If all you ever wanted was just one night, you could have told me, you know. You'd have gotten what you wanted faster, and you could have saved me all the heartbreak. You certainly didn't have to pay me for your pleasure."

"What was I supposed to do? You'd just become my instructor. It was going to be awkward if I was seen leaving your room with you the next morning." His hands tightened on her arm, and he planted a firm kiss on her lips, tongue delicately tracing their outline. 

"Don't." She moved her head slightly, though her body was enjoying the sensation of his tongue probing into her mouth. Seifer…the only one who had ever touched her that way…

"You could have left a note."

"Like?"

"Excuses." She glowered at him. "You just didn't want to commit, that's all. After all, how could you date your own _instructor_?" 

"Our relationship went strictly teacher-student after that. You never gave us another chance."

"Can you blame me? You were popular among the female students for nightly entertainment. I didn't want to talk to you after that. I was afraid…afraid to know the truth. What if all you wanted had really been one night of fun? I didn't want to know."

"It wasn't like that." Somehow they had ended up on her bed without her noticing it, and Seifer's weight on her was achingly familiar. He ground his hips lightly against hers, and she could feel his hard length poking into her thigh.

"So…you forgive me?"

"Maybe." Quistis kept her face expressionless. "Are you quite done? I'm tired, and I'd really like to go to bed."

His eyes brightened.

"Forget it." She told him firmly. However, something stung her deep within.

"How long are you going to make me wait? I waited two years for you to make the first move. It was a misunderstanding, sunshine. You know that I love you."

Quistis didn't reply. 

"How long?" Seifer repeated. 

She turned her back on him. Seifer ran his fingers tantalizingly up her spine, and she shivered. His lips traced soft kisses along the contours of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she gasped out, clenching her teeth to bite back the moans of pleasure rising in her throat.

"You'll change your mind," he murmured raucously, one of his hands sliding up her slender waist, under the thin silk top she wore.

Quistis caught his hand on her waist. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he raised their hands to his mouth, kissing each of her fingers with burning passion. Then he touched his forehead to hers lightly, so that his lips were just above hers.

Azure blue eyes stared bleakly into his dark emerald ones. She didn't seem affected by the close contact at all. While he…the feel of her supple warm body beneath his was driving him up the wall.

"Say my name," he hissed. Quistis could feel his warm breath on her mouth. 

"No." She remained uncooperatively still under him. He growled and rubbed his leg against hers lightly. Quistis gasped slightly as his erection brushed her inner thigh.

"Say it!" His tongue darted out lightly, tasting the corners of her lips. "Plead for more. Admit that you want…you need me." 

"Conquer my body if you will," she taunted, a small smile stretching her lips. "You've done so already. My heart is a different matter."

He clamped his mouth over hers, kissing her with untamed thoroughness, tongue tasting every single curve of her warm cavern. Quistis opened her mouth willingly, but her tongue was flatly uncooperative, ignoring the gentle urging his own was making for it to join his in a duel for control, making no move to kiss him back.

Disappointment flared in his soul and he released her mouth. "I'd rather not conquer your body if I can't have your heart," he muttered, getting off the bed. "Forget tonight, all right? It was a mistake." Without so much as a backward glance he picked up his coat and went out the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

Quistis remained motionless on the bed, trying to disregard the screams of pain in her mind. What was she doing? Wanting him to commit himself to her at seventeen, and pushing him away at nineteen? But it was so hard to let that anger go. It had harbored in her heart for two years now, and letting go was a loss of pride. She didn't want to bow down to Seifer. She didn't want him to hurt her again. Yet…he was ready to have a real relationship with her now. Seifer had grown up.

But she was hurting him with her willful behavior. That much she knew. Guiltily she curled up on her bed, but the thoughts revolving in her mind kept sleep at bay. Finally, after two hours of staring at the ceiling, she got out of bed, threw a windbreaker over her scandalously low-cut nightshirt, pulled on a pair of long pants and crossed the hallway to Seifer's dorm room.

The woman had a will of iron. Just being near her had almost deranged him, and the touch of her milky flesh and almost caused him to lose all self-control. And yet, she had remained impassive to his touch.

So what? If she didn't want him, then he didn't want her. Any other woman would do just fine.

Would they? He had spent two years trying to erase her from his memory by taking others, but they had never filled him as completely as she had. Their mouths had never felt as good as hers had.

Women! Even Hyne could not help the poor man who tried to understand them. Scowling, Seifer removed his white trench coat and dropped it on the floor, followed by his black sleeveless shirt. 

Three solid knocks sounded on his door. Cursing under his breath, he crossed to the door and wrenched it open. "What?" he snapped irritably. 

"Hi." Quistis said quietly, azure eyes unreadable. He frowned, trying to decipher her expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sarcastically, throwing her words back at her face. 

Silently she closed the gap between them, sliding her arms around his neck, hugging him with startling ferocity. Startled, his hand dropped from the doorknob and his arms cautiously circled her waist. What was this unpredictable woman up to now?

"It's time to stop living in the past." Quistis said softly, words muffled against his bare, warm shoulder. She tilted her head up and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips. 

Seifer scooped the one who had held his heart for so long into his arms and settled down on his desk chair. "So you'll stay with me?" he asked, touching his nose to hers. Instead of answering she sealed his lips in a fiery-hot kiss, one built up from denied craving for so long. 

"There's your promise," she replied, tucking her head under his chin as she leaned against his chest. It was as much my fault as yours, I suppose. Forgive me?"

"Maybe," he teased, nuzzling her lavender scented hair tenderly. She smiled and cuddled closer in his arms, savoring feel of his body next to hers, strong and hot and golden-brown. Seifer moaned softly.

"Finish what you started. As soon as possible," she mock-lectured.

"Yes, revered teacher," he replied with the official SeeD salute. He plopped her down on the bed and went to close the open door.

Quistis smirked slightly to herself. The world could know what they were doing in his room, but at that moment she didn't really care. She stretched out on his bed and watched him come to her, a hungry, unsatiated look in his dark green eyes.

- Owari -

As a little note, chapter 2 of When Two Worlds Cross is up!

Pleease please review okay? I absolutely live for them! 


End file.
